Caribbean Blue 2
by Bestofrafa
Summary: Sequel of Caribbean Blue. After the death of René Benoit is cleared, Jenny and Gibbs begin to rebuild their relationship, but the ghost of Svetlana appears in Jenny's life. Prentess's universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Category: **NCIS

**Rate: **M,sex and a little of violence

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Crime and Family.

Shipper: Jenny/Gibbs

Summary: After the death of René

Benoit is cleared, Jenny and Gibbs

begin to rebuild their relationship,

but the ghost of Svetlana appears in

Jenny's life.

The name of the song this time is the

Aguas Passadas (or Past Waters)

from a Brazilian ban called Aliados.

Hope you like the continuation and

leave comments.

Caribbean Blue 2

**Chapter 1**

The sea was calm that afternoon and a salty breeze was blowing in the air. Jenny and Gibbs were lying in bed, still wet from diving, inside the agent's boat. Gibbs had his hands behind his head, his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling slowly with his breath and Jenny rested her head on his shoulder, her red and damp hair creating a curtain while she deposited light kisses on his exposed and salty skin, lazily.

They had taken a week of vacation to go to Mexico, after all the events that led to the investigation of the death of René Benoit , whose body was found floating in the sea. Jenny didn't like to think about it. That wasn't beautiful, what she did, nor Gibbs liked, who was the only one who knew that she had killed him. But they had reached an agreement because in a way or other, both had used their positions for personal reasons.

Jenny climbed her lips, through Gibbs' neck and lingering there, brushing her teeth, making him shiver and opening his blue eyes that sparkled. Gibbs quickly supported her over his body making her giggle, and he grabbed her by the waist, his fingers brushing lightly in the yellow bikini she wore, playing with the elastic bottom and climbed a hand through her ribs, her breasts to her neck and then backing to her breasts and massaging them lightly, making her sigh and tipping her head back, resting it on his forehead, his fingers caressing her there and then he rose his hand to her face, lifting her chin, while the other hand continued to play with her bikini bottom, his fingers sliding on her wet skin, going to her inner thighs.

"Hmmm, Jethro..." She moaned, rubbing his chest, her nails scratching him lightly and curling up in his gray hair as he continued to caress her between her thighs.

Quickly she lowered his shorts, stroking his member, making him grunt and he pulled her bikini bottom to the side, penetrating her, making both moan while finding their rhythm.

She tilted her head down, kissing Gibbs. Their taste was something unique mixed with the salty sea and then Jenny's tongue asked permission to enter his mouth and Gibbs gave it quickly. The heat began rise in the cabin, despite the sea wind coming through the window of the boat, while their bodies moved, slippery.

When they reached the climax, Gibbs leaned his head on the pillow and Jenny continued sat over him, smiling, tilting her head back to kiss him again and Gibbs laughed. But as soon as the kiss began to intensify, Jenny pulled away abruptly from his lips, leaving him and lifting a hand to her mouth and the other on her bare belly, closing her eyes. Gibbs sat up quickly at her side, with a furrowed brow in concern.

"Jen, are you okay?" Jen just made a motion with her hand, asking to wait. After a moment, she took a deep breath, opening her eyes and Gibbs touched her cheek gently. "What happened?"

"It was just a sickness, don't worry." She said, recovering from the shock and smiling at him and he still looked worried.

He lowered his hand, touching her stomach gently, his fingers causing goose bumps on her skin. "I 'm fine Jethro, really." She assured and he kissed her red lips, before getting up, lifting her with him.

"Do you want to swim a little longer before we get back?"

Jenny smiled, nodding and taking his hand, as she led them outside of the boat. She sat for a moment on the edge, closing her eyes towards the sun, the breeze hitting her hair and Gibbs smiled, admiring her in her yellow bikini with lightly tanned skin and wavy hair by salt water. Jenny opened her eyes and gigged, making a motion with her head to the sea and then slipping into the water. Gibbs laughed, going to the edge and jumping in the water too. Gibbs swam to the redhead, hugging her from behind and she turned to him, throwing water over him.

"Jen!" He groaned and she laughed, going to the ladder of the boat to climbed it, but Gibbs grabbed her by the ankle preventing her from going up and then turning her toward him, pinning the woman between his body and the ladder, both still in the water. They stopped laughing, their hearts beating rapidly, compressed and wet bodies and she leaned her head forward.

"I love you Jethro."

"I love you too Jen. From Paris to Washington." And he kissed her.

In the late afternoon, when they returned to the city after the tour, Jenny and Gibbs stopped at the supermarket to buy supplies for Mike Franks s house. While Gibbs was paying, Jenny waited looking through the glass doors and then her heart skipped a beat and she opened her mouth in shock. Moving a few feet away from her, walked a tall and blond woman, with long and straight hair, sunglasses and expensive clothes. But what caught her attention, besides the expensive clothes amid the Mexican summer, was the cold and vindictive smile on her lips. Flashes of a dark night in an alley of Paris came to Jenny's mind, Jenny wearing a dark wig and a coat, lowering the weapon and staring at a blonde woman, dressed in fur coat and then leaving.

"Svetlana." Jenny whispered, shaking her head. But the woman seemed to have not noticed her or pretended it, as she walked away. Jenny shook her head again, but this time diverting thoughts.

Svetlana didn't know she was in Mexico, and would have no reason to be there, but in Russia, faking her death. She should thanks Jenny for not killing her in Paris ten years ago.

"Jen, let's go?" Gibbs called her, carrying the bags in one hand and extending the other to her. Jenny looked up and smiled at Gibbs, accepting his hand as they walked to the Mike's house, where they were staying.

_Past waters will only drown someone _

_Who give up on fighting _

_Be strong and don't let yourself be pushed_

_Because the weakness is the evil wanting to get in_

_TBC ._

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter_

_and until the next. Leave reviews XD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Jenny/Gibbs

**Summary:** After the death of René Benoit is unclear, Jenny and Gibbs begin to rebuild their relationship, but the ghost of Svetlana appears in Jenny's life.

**Caribbean Blue 2**

**Chapter 2**

"Jen, that's enough, we'll go back to Washington now!" Gibbs said seriously, as he held her red hair with one hand and the other massaging her back as she knelt in front of the toilet, emptying what she had eaten that morning.

Jenny had a shallow and gasping breath, fighting a wave of nausea that hit her stomach. She rested her head on the toilet, trying to hide a tear of frustration falling down her face and Gibbs sat on the floor of the bathroom tile, pulling Jenny with him and pouring the redhead on his lap.

She opened her green eyes, her breathing returning to normal and finding blue and worried eyes, while calloused hands, from working on the boat, were playing with her hair, massaging her neck and rising the tips of his fingers soothingly her. Jenny felt even more frustrated because she seems so vulnerable in front of him, but the tension was leaving her body with the work he did on it. She then gave a smirk, still lying on the ground with him, interlacing the hand that was in her hair with her own.

"I look like a crap, right?" She knew her lipstick was gone and she could feel her smudged mascara. Gibbs held her hand firmly.

"Seriously Jen, I want us to return to Washington today, you'll go to Bethesda to run some tests." He said seriously. "You've been feeling nauseous and dizzy for days!" Jenny shrugged, straightening up better between Gibb's legs, ignoring that she of lying on the cold tile, seeking warmth in his body and he wrapped an arm around her torso, warming her and pressing a kiss to her ear.

"Jethro, it must be something that I ate. Or all those margaritas." She paused, dropping her hand and playing with the sleeve of her red robe. "We've lost our safari by Margaritas today, I want at least to us to take advantage the days we still have here."

"Jen, we can do this tour anytime. But I want to make sure you are alright." Gibbs said with a softer voice, stroking her body over the robe and causing goose bumps on her skin. Jenny then sighed:

"We can go to the doctor this afternoon then. At night we have dinner out, sounds good?"

"Okay Jen." He leaned down, kissing her forehead when Mike Franks stopped at the bathroom door, clearing his throat.

"Probie, I really want to use my bathroom."

"We're leaving Mike." And the older then looked at Jenny, on the floor, her face pale.

"Madame, are you feeling well?" Jenny smiled, rolling her eyes as Gibbs stood up, bringing her with him.

"I'm fine Mike, just a sickness."

A few hours later, Gibbs and Jenny were sitting in the doctor's office, waiting for Jenny's blood test results. Jenny was anxious to get the results and leave. She wanted to enjoy the afternoon with Gibbs, since they would only be there for three more days. Julie Mendes, the doctor, entered holding some papers and sitting in front of them and smiling.

"Mrs. Shepard? Your tests are ready."

"So?" The couple asked anxiously.

"Well congratulations, you're pregnant!" The brunette handed her the papers and Jenny took them with cold and sweat hands and looked at what was written there, just confirming her pregnancy. Jenny opened her green eyes, glancing at Gibbs, who seemed unresponsive, without looking at her and Jenny turned to the doctor, feeling alone.

"But ... But I can't! I'm 37 years old, chances are smaller!" Jenny said, her voice shrilling. "No, it's not possible!"

The doctor sighed, explaining that though her biological clock was running, it was indeed possible and Jenny excused herself, getting up and heading towards the door without looking at Gibbs, who was still in the same position.

Gibbs was still trying to absorb the news that he was going to be a father again, when he heard the door close when Jenny left. Julie looked at him in solidarity. Gibbs ran a hand over his tired face, thinking about the news of the pregnancy. He knew it would be difficult, with their dangerous work, but he couldn't help but feel happy to imagine that in a few months he would be hearing the cries and laughter of a baby, that he would be able to hold him. He was going to have a baby with Jen, even thinking he would never be a father again. He thought that he and Jen would never have a story again and look where they were. A smile escaped his lips.

Jenny had closed the door and looked at the blank and empty hallway, passing a hand over red-tawny fringe, trying to gather her thoughts. One child had never been part of her five-point plan and possibly, by Gibb's expression, after the death of Kelly, a baby wasn't part of his plans too. What was she going to do? She didn't even know how to take care of a baby, how would she know if he was crying from hunger or colic?

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply and taking her hand to her stomach. But it was her only chance, and it would be a child with the man she loved. It wasn't part of her plan before, but now she would include. She just didn't know if Gibbs would stay by her side or she would become a single mother, taking care of a baby and an agency. A feeling of desperation and willingness to protect this child took over her.

"Jen?" She heard the sound of the door opening and then closing and she opened her eyes, seeing Gibbs walking toward her, his blue eyes shining and then he opened his arms and Jenny went to him, leaving only a few inches distance from him.

"Jethro, I know that after Kelly, you didn't want more children. I understand that it's difficult for you, but..." Gibbs started to interrupt her, but she put a finger to his lips, silencing him, her eyes serious. "But I really want to have this baby, it may be my last chance."

"I would never force you to anything Jen, because I love you." He said, as serious as her, still not close the distance. "Kelly will always be part of my life, like this child that is coming. Jenny I love her already!" Jenny opened her mouth in surprise, tumbling head slightly to the side.

"Do you want to have this baby?" Gibbs replied gently:

"That's my child with you Jen. I want this child as much as you want..."

Jenny left a nervous laugh escape her lips as a tear fell. She wiped it away with the sleeve of her light blouse, feeling relieved and silly at the same time. He held her hands, bringing them to his lips, kissed them.

"Jethro, I'm sorry, I thought you didn't want it..."

"Don't be sorry Jen, is a sign of weakness." He replied and then smiled, kissing her on the lips before hugging her and stroking her back.

"I love you so much Jethro..." She sighed, burying her face in his neck and feeling her scent of sawdust, coffee and something unique of him.

"Me too Jen. You and this child."

The office door opened and Julie called them:

"There's something else about the tests I would like to talk to you two." The couple turned to the doctor, both nervous.

"There's something wrong with my baby?" Jenny asked with wide eyes as the three returned to the office. Julie put the exams over the table and said explained, in a serious tone:

"Mrs. Shepard, this pregnancy is risky, as you already know. But that's not the only problem. You and your fetus have Erythroblastosis, better known as mismatch Fetal Blood." Gibbs and Jenny exchanged worried glances.

"You Jenny , have negative blood while Gibbs has positive blood. The test showed that the fetus, eight and a half weeks is negative positive RH. When the mother and the fetus has incompatible RH, there are risks of maternal blood enters the bloodstream of the child, and then sensitize erythrocytes by producing antibodies that can destroy the red blood cells of the fetus."

Jenny put her hands to her mouth, looking at Gibbs, who gave her a squeeze on the knee, becoming slightly pale but the doctor then smiled, reassuring them.

"Making the treatment for this type of case won't bring problems to the pregnancy, beyond normal. The treatment consists of a vaccine that prevents the antibodies from the mother to attack the fetus. I'll give you a referral for you to get treatment in Washington a week from now."

"But there are risks until there?" Gibbs asked, staring at Jenny and then turning to the doctor.

"Taking care, no. Be very careful not to suffer any fall or hit the region of the uterus so there won't be any bleeding until you get the vaccine." Jenny sighed relieved, squeezing Gibbs's hand, who relaxed. Julie gave them some papers, reassuring them about that with treatment, there was nothing to fear, congratulating them again.

"You heard the doctor, Jethro, we can enjoy our last three days here, before having to go back."

She took her hand to her imperceptible belly, smiling sweetly and Gibbs wondered, imagining the beautiful mother she would turn in a few months. They were sitting on the wood porch of Mike's house, Jenny on his lap and he enveloped her hands with his, over her belly. The two had left the doctor and gone for a walk in stores. Gibbs had bought a pair of yellow baby booties and gave to Jenny, who held them excitedly. This would be the first baby's gift. Both admired the sunset which was over the waters of the sea, leaving everything around in shades of red and orange.

"What would you like to do Jen?" He asked, staring at her belly and then kissing her on the lips.

"Now? We can stay like this." She said, winking at him and he laughed. "Do you wonder if it's a boy? You will be able to teach him how build boats." She said in a gentle tone, when he descended his lips to her ear and nibbling it lightly.

"Or if it's a girl, she'll be as bossy as her mother." Gibbs smirked and Jenny punched him lightly, laughing.

"Jethro." She paused and then said gently, as she brushed away a few strands of his hair fondly: "I'm very happy that you want to have this baby"..."

"Boy or girl, doesn't matter to me, I just want it to be healthy."

They kissed, entwining their fingers while Gibbs demanded entrance with his tongue and Jenny allowed, the kiss on a mix of delicacy and passion, as she positioned herself better on his lap, being careful with her belly, one hand running one part of his exposed chest, shirt with a few buttons open, eliciting a groan from him. Gibbs ran a hand through her ribs to the side of her breast and massaging her as the kiss deepened, their tongues fighting for dominance both smiling at each other's.

But the two were interrupted by his cell phone. "Gibbs." There was a pause and Gibbs felt a shiver go through his body, but disguised it, trying to remove any emotion from his eyes. "Okay Mike, we'll wait for you here."

"What happened Jethro?" She asked suspiciously, knowing when he seemed preoccupied with something. She stood up, facing him, still holding the booties. "What Mike wanted? " Gibbs ran a hand through his gray hair as he looked at her, his jaw contracted.

"Mike said that William Decker was murdered this morning. DiNozzo and Ziva are going to his house to investigate." Gibbs said, his voice hard, with the lost of their former colleague.

"Decker..." She remembered his former colleague and friend and the good times they three spent in Europe, her breath trembling. Jenny closed her eyes for a moment, remembering seeing Svetlana the other day there. And if she was hunting her, Gibbs and Decker? She might as well have sent her henchmen to Decker's house in California. Jenny opened her eyes, already beginning to organize. They needed to return the agency and she needed to keep herself, her son and Gibbs safe.

"We need to leave Jethro." She said now in her director's tone. Gibbs, without understand the change of tone, followed her, she was walking fast into Mike's house and going to the guest room, grabbing her bag and taking out the clothes hangers. Gibbs stood behind her, grabbing her by the shoulders and turned her toward him, his face serious.

"What are you not telling me, Jen?"

"We have to leave now." She said, trying to keep tone. Gibbs raised an eyebrow, not understanding. She breathed deeply, wetting her lips and staring with shinning green eyes. "I never killed Svetlana Chernitskaya in Paris." Gibbs released her, closing his eyes, his forehead creased with worry and supporting a handle on the door as Jenny began packing his stuff too...

_Who said it would be easy? _

_The difficulty magnifies the conquest _

_Under the bridge hopes the storm _

_But when it passes I'll overcome it__  
_  
**TBC**

**Very dramatic and tense. What will happen between Svetlana, Gibbs and Jenny? And will their relationship ruin? Comments do well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Jenny/Gibbs

**Summary:** After the death of René Benoit is unclear, Jenny and Gibbs begin to rebuild their relationship, but the ghost of Svetlana appears in Jenny's life.

Hope you like the last chapter. Reviews.

**Caribbean Blue 2**

**Chapter 3**

"Jethro..." Jenny called when their bags were ready. Gibbs was sitting on the bed in the house they shared with Mike, with his head in his hands. Jenny sat down beside him, and called in a low voice, without touching him. "Jethro, look at me."

Gibbs raised his head, running a hand over his chin and covering his mouth, still trying to understand what was happening there. Ten years ago, in Paris, Jenny had assured him that she had gone clean out of there, which meant that she had fulfilled the kill against Svetlana. He just stared at her, his hand still covering his mouth.

"Why did you lie Jen?" The readhead sighed, touching his shoulder, but he average her hand touch, getting up and putting his gun and badge in his pocket, turning his back to her.

He couldn't believe she had hidden something so important from him, he thought after the events of La Grenouille, they had last cleaned everything in between. Jenny bit her lip, choosing her words.

"What would you think if I had gone to you that night and said I hadn't had the nerve to kill her?" She said, her voice low and cold. "You would have thought I was incompetent." Gibbs turned to her angrily.

"This isn't about what I would think about you. The problem now is that Svetlana is on the loose in America, hunting us all. Jen you should have told me!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands to the air.

"Great Agent Gibbs. I'll clean my mess by myself!" She snapped loudly, angrily. Gibbs shook his head frustrated, preparing to replied the comment but both were interrupted when Mike arrived to take them to the airport. Both exchanged a withering look before concentrating on picking up their things and go to the car without saying anything to each other, happiness with the arrival of a child being affected with the news Svetlana.

Back in Washington, since the morning, Gibbs was driving Jenny home, in Georgetown, both in silence in Gibbs's car. With the radio off and nothing to say, still irritated by the discussion, the silence made possible to be heard a pin dropping in the floor. Gibbs had his knuckles white, gripping the steering wheel tightly. Occasionally he stared at Jenny in the mirror. Jenny ignored him, her lips into a thin line. Gibbs let out a sigh of irritation, turning his attention to the entrance of her house's street in Georgetown. When they stopped in front of her house, Jenny got out the car closing the door tightly and he took her back to the door, where he touched her shoulder.

"Jen, we need to talk." His tone was grave, what he wanted was to set things right between them and she looked away, picking up her key to open the door avoiding the headache that was beginning to reach her.

"Later Jethro. We have work now. Go to the agency." She looked at him for a split second seeing irritation and disappointment in his blue eyes and then Jenny came in, closing the door behind her slowly and leaned against it, sighing and rubbing her green eyes. She needed to change clothes and go to the funeral of Decker in California with Ziva and Tony.

Much had happened in 24 hours. Decker's funeral, the discreet appearance of Svetlana, as Natasha Lenkov, Tony and Ziva being dispensing by Jenny and then she asking for help from Mike Franks. What neither agents knew, was they were going to stop in the middle of an abandoned restaurant in the desert, following the policy of insurance of Decker.

Jenny's concern increased with her baby, knowing that Svetlana and her cronies should be coming and there was nothing else to do, just wait, Svetlana knew that Jenny was in California and had attracted Decker's death - up to there. Jenny sighed, pushing a strand of sweaty hair from her forehead as she grabbed her cell phone and saw all the calls she ignored: Ziva. Tony. Ziva again. Gibbs. And Ziva again. Mike, who was sitting in the window nonchalantly said:

"You know the Russians are coming prepared to us."

"I know. I just don't want to involve Jethro in this mess." She said shaking her head and biting her lip.

"He was your partner ma'am."

"And he wants Svetlana as much as me." She completed as dialed a quick call. She didn't want to risk Gibbs's life, but she needed him to protect their baby.

"Jenny, are you okay? Where's Ziva and DiNozzo?" Gibbs ased with a worried voice on the other side.

"I'm fine. Jethro Listen, I need you here." She said, trying to keep the tone of director and hiding relief to hear his voice, after the discussion they had. She could hear the sound of a car on the other side.

"I'm on my way Jenny. I arrived in California about an hour ago. Where are you?" Jenny closed her eyes and opened them relieved, telling him the address of the restaurant. "Jenny, don't do anything that can put you or our baby in danger." He asked and she calmed down.

"I'll wait for you." She relied before hanging up.

It was half an hour and Mike had gone to look for water when Jenny saw a black 4x4 parked two meters from the establishment. Jenny took her gun, pulling it out of her waistband and positioning it. She would fight to the utmost to save her life and the baby. She took a deep breath, invoking the image of Gibbs, the baby that was coming, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, Tim and Tony, before she went around raising her arms at chest level, pointing her gun toward the door that opened, revealing four men in black, armed. And Jenny remained serious, her green eyes burning, pulling the trigger.

A shot

Two shots,

Three shots

Four shots

And the fifth shot.

When Gibbs came to the restaurant, got out to see the black car stopped and then a gunshot. His heart skipped a beat, wondering who would have taken the shot. He tried to remain cold and went silently toward the door, his gun in hand and then entered, seeing the mess in front of him. There were four dead men on the ground. In one corner was Mike, who had been shot and was unconscious and Jenny, bleeding, who had been shot in the shoulder and another in the stomach. In her front was Svetlana, who pointed the gun at Jenny's head who was struggling to stay conscious, trying to hold her gun. Svetlana turned and Gibbs didn't hesitate a moment and then shot the blonde, hitting her in the chest. Mike, who was regaining consciousness, stood up, holding his shoulder and going through them.

"Jen! Mike, call the ambulance!"

Gibbs put the gun down and ran to Jenny, taking his jacket and wrapping it on her, trying not to let himself break with the her appearance, while trying to stop the bleeding in her stomach and whispering her name. Soon his hands were soaked in blood and he looked into her eyes for the first time scared.

"Jethro, my blood! It will get in touch with my baby! "She said weakly, trying to keep her eyes open, her hands full of blood. Gibbs leaned his forehead to hers, trying not to let a tear fall, his arms around her bloodied body. A new wave of pain hit her and she closed her eyes tightly, saying. "Jethro, save our baby!"

"I won't let anything happen to you two, did you hear me Jen?" He asked, tightening the wound and she opened her eyes. "Jen, why did you come here?"

"I was... Investigating... Insurance policy... When we got here, had no return. I finished what I started." She replied, her voice becoming weaker and Gibbs silenced her with his lips, keeping one hand on her wound. He kissed her gently, feeling the taste of blood mixed with her vanilla scent.

"I love you Jen, stay with me. By me and our baby." He pleaded, his voice breaking, and she smiled faintly, lifting a hand to his forehead and brushing his hair away, leaving a smear of blood there.

"I love you too Jethro... I'll close my eyes, just for a minute now." She said, almost whispering, green eyes closing. Gibbs felt her hand on his face slip until still hang beside her body.

"Jen..." He called, feeling her pulse there, but weak, while Mike helped him with her other injury and saying how much the woman cared about him.

Soon the ambulance was already there along with Leon Vance, Ducky, Tony and Ziva and the paramedics put Jenny on a stretcher, preparing to take her to the nearest hospital. Ziva had mentioned to go to Jenny, shocked, but Gibbs ordered:

"Ziva, DiNozzo, take care of the scene and don't let the FBI get into the case."

He and Vance deputy director exchanged glances and he took the car with intentions of heading to the hospital while Gibbs entered the ambulance with Jenny covered by a blanket.

"Any history of disease?" One paramedic asked him as he tried to stop her blood. Gibbs held Jenny's hand.

"She is three months pregnant and has incompatible HR."

"You need to get away now." Said another paramedic, taking the serum and separating Gibbs from Jenny. The machine that monitored her heart beat began to decline now and paramedics went from one side to the other, picking up what they needed.

"The heart is weak and she's losing too much blood!"

"Jen, you will survive!" Gibbs pleaded, trying to reach her, but one of the paramedics prevented, while others tried to take care of her. Jenny slowly opened her eyes and said hoarsely:

"Jeanne Prentess." And she went out.

Eight months had passed and Gibbs entered his apartment in Paris, carrying bags of diapers and milk. He left the bags on the kitchen table and walked to the guest room newly decorated in shades of lilac. In the middle of the room was a white wooden crib made by Gibbs and Jenny's back was to the door, her arms wrapped around the baby, singing a lullaby. Gibbs walked in silence to the room, stopping behind Jenny and wrapping his arms around her waist, watching their daughter asleep while the woman sang. Gibbs leaned forward a little, running his hand over the baby's face. Lucy Gibbs. His daughter with Jenny Shepard.

"I brought more diapers." Gibbs said as Jenny kissed the little girl's forehead of two months, placing her in the cradle and covering her with a purple blanket.

"Thank you, Jethro." She smiled and Gibbs continued hugging her from behind and giving a small smile as he watched their daughter sleeping.

Lucy was a mixture of the two, red hair and blue eyes and seeing her asleep form quiet there made it almost impossible to believe all the difficulties they had faced to bring her to the world. Jenny leaned over him as he rested his hands on her flabby stomach from the pregnancy, fondling her and making her sigh, kissing her lips before turning back to his daughter.

Jenny had survived the surgery and held their baby, after receiving treatment for Incompatible RH. Although the bullet had passed on her stomach near her uterus, her blood entered the bloodstream of the baby, almost causing a miscarriage. The moment she had said Jeanne Prentess, in the ambulance, Gibbs knew what the name meant. It was the name she used when they were working in Europe, which meant that she was going to France, under another name. After long hours in the operating and recovery room, he, Jenny and Vance reached an agreement to fake her death until everything settled down, because of the implications that Svetlana caused , then transferring Gibbs for a Navy agency in Paris. Only he, the new director, Ducky and his team knew the truth and could not talk about it, until the couple could return to Washington a year from now or two to their jobs at the agency.

"She's beautiful." Gibbs said, seeing Lucy grab her teddy with her little hands and he smiled, trying not to think that if he had been late, Lucy and Jenny might not be with him months later in Paris, where it all started. But he deflected those thoughts, focusing on the two people he loved most, they were there.

"She's has your genius." Jenny said smiling, thinking of all the difficulties of the early pregnancy risk, and seeing that it was worthwhile. She led Gibbs out the room, turning off the light and going to their bedroom next door, that was illuminated by the lamp.

Gibbs laid back on the bed, pulling Jenny gently with him, and kissing her, his arms protectively around her.

"Miss me?" She muttered, returning the kiss and lightly biting his lip.

"Working without you yelling at me is not the same thing." He groaned, between the kiss. Jenny raised her head, pulling away slightly and leaning her arms on his chest.

"I know that the agency here is not as adventurous as in Washington, nor you have your team..." She said slowly, thinking about how his life had changed in recent months for her. Gibbs smiled, leaned forward and buried his nose in her neck, smelling her French perfume.

"Jen, I can see Tony and the others on the holidays, when they come to see us. It's by your and our daughter side where I want to be, to protect you two. Here, or Washington." He paused, kissing her. "And when your maternity end, you will be working with me."

"I love you Jethro." Jenny giggled, staring at the bright blue eyes.

"I love you too Jen."

They went back to kissing and Gibbs had one hand holding her by the waist and the other running inside her robe, and caressing her soft and naked skin, relieved that she was still there. Jenny sighed, returning the kiss, running her hands through his strong arms, pressing them lightly with her fingernails, then helping him to get rid of his polo shirt. Then Gibbs found the knot of her robe, undoing it and letting it fall on the bed, his hands covering first her scar on the thigh, rising to the buttocks, going to the scar on the belly and shoulder, and Jenny tilted her head forward him with a groan, placing kisses on his neck and chest, one of her hands running his leg up and down. Soon both bodies were one, moving until they reach the climax and Jenny leaned her head on his chest, smiling slightly as he pulled the blankets to cover them and deposited a goodnight kiss on her forehead. 

_Live the moment before the time ends up _

_Past waters will only drown someone _

_Who give up on fighting_

_Be strong and don't let yourself be pushed_

_Because the weakness is the evil _

_But I didn't let him in_

**End**

**So what do you think, dramatic but sweet in the end. Reviews do well.**


End file.
